Pruk Baby-Sitting
by DoodlingWhisper
Summary: Gilbert and Arthur are asked by Gilbert's brother-in-law Lovino and his brother Ludwig to baby-sit his nephew even though Lovino makes it quite clear he doesn't want Gilbert in his son's life. How will this go down for poor Gilbert? ((Silly story line))((Pruk and some Germano))((OOC warning))((Human names used))((Rated T to be safe for some strong language now and then))


Hello readers, I am doodlingwhisper and this is my first attempt at a FanFiction and I hope you all enjoy this silly little first attempt of writing.

I apologise for writing the characters so OOC I sort of morphed them slightly for the basic storyline.

This story includes Pruk and Germano, usage of human names and a warning for OOC behaviour and strong language now and then

It wasn't fair, he only wanted one beer but every time he got up to get one Lovino glared at him to sit down again.

He pouted before leaning into his lover's hold, he didn't even want to baby sit even if it was his nephew because his "mother" was such a brat and gave what felt like an hour of a lecture of what his son wasn't allowed and stuff which Gilbert just wanted to get up and shout,

**Your son is a year old dammit stop being such a control freak!**

But he knew his younger brother would punch him for upsetting Lovino, he didn't like that Ludwig let Lovino be such a control freak but as Arthur's told him he can't control them or he would be just as bad.

He loved Arthur very much, he had plans of a future engagement but he couldn't afford it right now and he hoped Arthur won't start getting fed up with him and think he doesn't love him anymore by taking so long. They had talked about kids too, Arthur would bring it up now and then with all the "What if" subjects, Gilbert would sit and listen to all his ideas and the odd teasing Gilbert would be his second child which he didn't mind that much since it was Arthur.

Lovino was almost done with his lecture for his son so Gilbert took the opportunity to attempt to quietly sneak off, when it came to lectures he couldn't stay focused and let himself get distracted by something more "awesome". He was almost at the kitchen door when he forgot to watch out for the stupid table Arthur moved for the baby, he cursed loudly at the pain going through his foot which was followed by a loud cry from the other side of the room.

**Dammit**,

he thought as he slowly turned to see an angry Lovino holding his crying toddler, feeling guilty as well as uneasy from the glares from Lovino and Ludwig he silently exited to the kitchen away from everyone else.

~Arthur's point of view~

I clearly saw he was feeling guilty, I know him too well for me not to see his attempts of hiding himself. I moved to stand up and go comfort him before Lovino handed Theo (Gilbert's nephew) to me before he and Ludwig hurriedly exited with a brief goodbye before leaving me with their wailing son, as cute as Theo was his cries could seriously give you a headache.

Once I managed to calm Theo down with his various baby toys I noticed Gil slowly appearing from the kitchen with a frown and lightly tear stained cheeks, he slowly curled up next to me on the sofa.

"Sorry..." He mumbled against my shoulder, I looked down at him before gently ruffling his silver hair affectionately.

"Don't let it upset you it was an accident" I whispered reassuringly to him, I felt him sigh heavily before he cuddled closer into my side.

~Gilbert's point of view~

Arthur wasn't angry, if he was he wouldn't have paid me any attention, instead he held me against his side and played with my hair which he knows I like. I noticed Theo was playing in the play area Arthur spent this morning setting up for him, he looked a lot happier playing with Alfred's old toys as well as his own than being smothered by Lovino, as if he was enjoying being an independent toddler more than being restricted all the time.

I wanted to go over since I haven't seen Theo since his birthday last month, Lovino made his dislike for me very clear so I'm not really allowed to see him unless there's a birthday, or they want a weekend away and I know I'm the last person he wants around Theo so I'm always the last person they ask to baby sit. Because of this Theo doesn't recognise me as family but a stranger, Lovino won't ever refer to me as his uncle just Gilbert which kinda hurts me that I'm not welcome to be related to my nephew while Antonio who has no relation to Theo or Lovino seems to be in place of Theo's uncle instead of him. What makes it worse for me is Ludwig, my little brother, is allowing him to do this and it's not fair!

~Arthur's point of view~

I felt his breathing get more heavy against my side, I looked down at him and gently shock his shoulder which made him tense up.

"What's the matter love?" I asked as I brushed his hair away from his eyes as he stopped frowning and gave a soft sigh.

"It's not fair..." He mumbled before buiring his face in my shirt, it didn't take me long to catch on he was upset over Theo again as the was usually the reason presently so I have an idea of what's going on inside his worried little head.

"We'll he's here with us today so why don't you go spend some time with him?" I suggested as a whisper in his ear but he shock his head.

"I'll only make him cry again" he sighed sadly before I lifted his chin gently so he looks up at him,

"No you won't Gil" I said with a soft gentle tone, "there's no reason why you would make him cry" Gilbert paused before nodding, I then watched him slowly sit up and make his way over to Theo who looked up and stared at him which I saw made Gil uneasy that Theo didn't like him, but Theo then handed Gil one of the farm animals he had been playing with before going back to making a chicken battle a dinosaur with a happy smile which Gil was shocked at that he didn't make him cry by sitting with him.

~ ~ Later on: Afternoon ~ ~

~ Arthur's point of view ~

You would normally espect after a morning of battling animals with dragons and dinosaurs with Gilbert it would be Theo in great need of a nap but no, Gilbert had fallen asleep curled up on the sofa while Theo ran around the living room playing goodness knows what but whatever it was he needed to shout at everything in the process.

As Theo ran past me I gently stopped him and picked him up to take him to the kitchen for his lunch, but Theo wasn't happy about this and started to cry loudly which woke up Gil.

"What's the matter Theo?" Gil asked as he slowly and sleepily sat up with his fluffy silver hair all messy, he slowly stood up and made his way over to me and I handed Theo to him which stabbed him wailing and made him smile again.

"Liebe, why was he crying?" Gil asking me while sounding worried as he rocked his hiccuping nephew soothingly.

"He was running around but when I picked him up for his lunch he started crying" I replied with complete honesty, Gil nodded with a reassured smile that it wasn't a serious issue. Gil followed me into the kitchen while making funny faces at Theo to make him giggle, I protested that Theo needed to sit in a highchair but when Gil came close to a tantrum I gave in and let Theo sit on his lap as he ate his lunch- he'd make such a good parent.

~ ~ Later on- Evening ~ ~

~ Gil's point of view ~

After dinner Arthur told me to sit with Theo while he watched the baby TV channel shows, the shows were strange but some characters were okay I suppose. I heard Arthur was on the phone to possibly Lovino, I don't want him to take Theo home he doesn't know what to do with a one year old child he's not a really young baby anymore.

But I know no matter how much I pout and whine Thei has to, he's not my son all I am to him is his uncle he isn't allowed to see because of his "mother".

"10 minutes Gil" Arthur called to me, I groaned and carried Theo to the kitchen.

"10 minutes to what?" I asked with a sleepy tone, I'd been watching Theo all day and I was seriously tired even if it was 7o'clock. He pecked my cheek before carefully taking Theo from me,

"Theo's going home soon isn't he" Arthur replied, he sent me back to the sofa to rest while he got Theo ready to be collected by his parents.

~ Arthur's point of view ~

Theo was just as tired as Gil was, he didn't put up much of a fuss putting his coat and shoes on so I didn't need Gil's help which allowed him time to rest without being disturbed. I quietly took sleepy Theo to the living room where Gil was sound asleep so I awkwardly with my free arm and hand wrapped a blanket around him before hearing a knock at the door- it was Lovino. He didn't wait at the door he just marched into the living room and took Theo before glaring at Gil who was happily sleeping.

"I take it the lazy bastard has nejected my son all day" he said coldly, I felt my chest tighten with anger at the comment made about my boyfriend.

"Actually Gil's been wonderful and watched Theo all day" I replied with an irritated tone which he didn't like at all.

"The lazy bastard can't even take care of himself" Lovino snarled before collecting Theo's belongings I neatly put by the door earlier, oh how I wanted to defend Gil but by doing so it would be risking Gil never seeing Theo again so I kept my mouth shut and let them leave.

"So much for a thank you.." Gil mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes, I kneeled down and held his hand,

"You did a fantastic job love" I said to him which he gave a little smile for, it went quiet before Gil quietly asked,

"Do you think we'll have kids one day Arthur?" I felt my cheeks light up as he asked his question.

"Maybe" I replied as I hugged him tightly, "we'll see where we go" He nodded against my shoulder,

"I promise one day.. I'll marry you" he whispered, "when work starts paying up properly" His words made my cheeks darken, Gil had been hinting that's what he wants to do months but usually he tells me when he talks in his sleep so I don't mention that I know as it's obvious I'm not supposed to know. Gil took a few moments before realising I heard what he said,

"No, no shit!" He yelled as he curled himself up with his face pressed into his knees, he wasn't crying but he was greatly annoyed with himself.

"Shh~" I said softly, "calm down Gil"

"Nein!" He yelled from against his knees, "I fucked everything up!" I sighed softly before sitting him up gently.

"No, no love you didn't" I said reassuringly, he looked so upset it was painful to see but after a lot of effort I got him to calm down.

"I.. I wanted to propose properly.." He mumbled, "I've picked a ring and I can almost afford it an-" I cut him off by lightly patting his shoulder,

"You know I'm not going anywhere" I said reassuringly, "you've got forever to spend with me" Gil nodded with a bright smile.

"So, I can try again when I get the ring?" He asked which I replied with a nod which made his expression brighten before he pulled me into a loving embrace

"I love you so much" he whispered,

"I love you too"

Writer's note

Okay so the crappy story is finally over! -cheers- so yes this story took just under a week to write and is my first fanfiction so I know it's not so great but thanks for reading anyway and I promise my future work won't suck as bad~ ( = w = )

Thanks for reading!


End file.
